fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hatchery
This is an idea for a new center. I'm choosing not to post it in the mainspace until I get admin permission, since it seems to similar to the Greenhouse and AM Inc. doesn't get very much business anyway. I am the Eggman Yes. See below for the information regarding this page. For More Adoption Centers *Adoption Center *The Greenhouse Creator D, Hani About The hatchery is similar to The Greenhouse, but with a different concept. Instead of seeds, this place carries eggs. Instead of plants, this place has animals. And so on. To get an egg and hatch them, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to grow your seeds if possible. The species can only be limited in the "Biological Creatures" listed below. (Protip: To upload an egg, upload the egg image and include it in the comment by typing ' ', where in "^" type the name of the image (take note of the png and PNG in the filename).) Rules *Only admins and the creator of this page can edit this page. *The current limit for adopting seeds are: . It does not affect the Adoption Center's limit or The Greenhouse's limit. *Owners cannot create their pets. THIS MEANS YOU! **If you adopt the egg, that means you can't hatch it yourself. It is prefered (although not limited) that the creator of said egg should provide with the finished pet if possible. **However, if the planting process takes longer than a month and there is no Operator, the owner must notify in the comments. *Tip: Click one of the boxes in the sortable table and you can see what is gotten and what isn't. *If you claim an egg is yours, despite the fact that someone else owns it, you will get a warning from an admin. Continue to do so anyways, and you get a block and 1 week on the Blacklist. So don't do it. Expand the table if you can't see who owns a pet you might like to adopt, or better yet, DO NOT pick eggs that are marked in THIS COLOR.... *Animals from eggs and from eggs only can be bred at any time. *In the incubator, only 3 eggs/animals can be allowed per user. Species that are counted as Animals Animals are limited to animals that, in real life, hatch from eggs. (Insects, Birds, Fish, Reptiles, etc.) The Whitelist These users are able to edit this page (OPs). If you're not on this list, then you're unable to edit this page for your advantage, but you're able to adopt and give seed ideas if you leave a comment (unless you're on the blacklist, in which you can't do anything...). *Hunny *Raptor *Coherine *Codeam *Mav *Neptunel *Toxi *Greg *Ramble The Blacklist The Active Part Adopters for the month of Egg Catalog Known Codes: Code 1 - Must be member of AM Inc. or have good history/rollback. Code P - Only one from the pack may be taken per user. The Incubator Rooms (/Archive/) This is where the eggs are to hatch. This place provides sufficient heat for them to grow inside their eggs and then turn into pets. When you adopt an egg, it's traditional for the person who created the egg to create the pet, but if it takes too long then Mori or another admin will take over. You cannot create your own pet. If you have not claimed your pet within a specific time, then it will be in temporary admin custody until you are able to claim it. It is then the pet's choice of who he/she would like to stay with (A coin will be flipped.). ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball